


Alba

by Leli



Series: Black Wild Swift [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus si rigirò nell'abbraccio, affondando il volto nell'odore forte di pino e tabacco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> Storia scritta nel 2010 per il compleanno di Queenseptienna.   
> L'incest e il pre-slash è presente solo nell'occhio di chi legge.

Il materasso si mosse appena. La coperta, che arrivava a lambirgli la mandibola, frusciò gentilmente, spostata da qualcosa di più pesante e caldo.

I sensi stanchi di Regulus riuscirono a malapena a captare la presenza di un altro corpo accanto al suo: un corpo caldo, più grande; un corpo cui era attaccato un braccio che gli stava, ora, cingendo le spalle.

Regulus si girò nell'abbraccio, affondando il volto nell'odore forte di pino e tabacco. La sua mano si strinse contro la stoffa leggera di una camicia spiegazzata, mentre l'altra mano si appoggiò sul cuore, ferma lì a percepirne il battito lento, potente e regolare. Un paio di labbra morbide di posarono sulla sua fronte. Quelle labbra scesero sul suo zigomo, posando un bacio impalpabile, per poi appoggiarsi sul suo orecchio. Un mormorio leggerissimo e roco accarezzò il sonno di Regulus, senza interromperlo. Le mani si strinsero per un secondo più forte su quella stoffa, per poi di rilassarsi abbastanza da permettere all'altro di allontanarsi.

Il suo cuscino sobbalzò un poco prima di trasformarsi in un rifugio morbido di piume fresche, la coperta tornò leggera, mentre veniva drappeggiata attorno al suo corpo per impedire all'umidità dei sotterranei di penetrare nelle ossa. Il materasso sobbalzò piano un'ultima volta prima di tornare quieto. Di nuovo un paio di labbra morbide e conosciute si posarono sulla sua fronte, lasciando un bacio vicino al ciuffo ribelle dei suoi capelli, mente altri capelli, più lunghi, gli accarezzarono il viso, facendogli arricciare il naso.

Passi lunghi si allontanarono e, nel fondo della sua coscienza, una porta venne richiusa senza far rumore, mentre il primo raggio del nuovo sole rischiarava la sua stanza, scaldandogli il viso.

Regulus sprofondò un'altra volta nell'incoscienza. Era presto per una nuova giornata, era appena l'alba.


End file.
